


Hope

by nbj



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbj/pseuds/nbj
Summary: Just some lines that wormed their way into my thoughts while I was waiting for my flight home.





	Hope

**Hope**

From darkest depths of hatred

some light still might arise.

For deepest doubt and sadness

it will be shining bright.

To those who wander lonely

a leading hand it lends.

Nor war, nor kings, nor councils

to nobody it bends.


End file.
